


Wired

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Nack reminisces his music ridden past, and how it contrast to his now ruthless present.Rewrite





	Wired

Entering the rich establishment had been a breeze, as was hacking and shutting off all electrical security. Allowing him to freely walk down the long, high hallways past twinkling chandeliers and tall paintings of the owner. Intricately decorated windows lined the hall allowing moonlight to swept in. Lighting the path to the doors at the end, entering through the large room was filled with antiques and pristine furniture. The combination of it all bring about a sense of grandeur and elegance, the items of which ironically being the main reason for his presence. 

 

Walking through the room he inspected the pricey items till something caught his eye, a piano. Walking owner he traces his gloved fingers over its top, inspecting the dust littered glove and piano he concluded it was mostly for show rather. Dusting off the piano's bench he sat down, hovering his hands above the keys he took a deep breath. Moonlight filtered through deeply decored windows brightening his being and shining off the piano's frame, together it gave Nack the aesthetic of professionalism and class.

 

A chord echoed the room, another, the disjointed sounds of an untuned piano came together creating something new. Closing his eyes they music changed tempo as his hands moved quicker over the keys strumming along an intricate section. Till a familiar song from his past surfaced, flooding memories of his past into fruition, his mother. She introduced him to the piano at a young age, and he immediately fell in love. Long gone were the days of struggling to copy the familiarity of his mothers hand moving gracefully across the various keys. He now played in confidence and with the same grace as she once did.

 

Skilled hands once used to create music and keep the smile on his bedridden mother. Now calloused and scar riddled from years of handling guns and other heavy artillery. Yet this did not take from the serene sounds filtering the room. The pure memory slowly decentigrates as he hears a car pull up. Slowing his playing to a stop he stands from the bench and peeked out the window. Watching as his paycheck drunkenly stumbles up the staircase to the doors. 

 

Taking his weapon of choice, he then sits in wait on the bench in the darkened mansion, a piano wire in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Read somewhere Fang playing the piano and killing someone with a piano wore was suppose to be an original idea for the comics, but was taken out for the violence and comic rating.


End file.
